King George Toadstool
King George Louis Toadstool is the benevolent and passionate king of the Mushroom Kingdom, former husband of Eleanor, and father of Princess Peach and Princess Logica History King George Louis Toadstool was born in the Mushroom Kingdom several years before the war between the Koopa Tribe and the Mushroom Kingdom. He met and fell in love with his now deceased wife Eleanor, and the two bore daughters Peach and Logica. After Eleanor's passing, King George set laws in place in which no outsider could ever enter the Mushroom Kingdom. Eventually Peach grew tired of being sheltered in the castle, ans she snuck outside the kingdom. She then met Mario and the two began a relationship. When Peach finally introduced Mario to her father, he at first disapproved but then later accepted him once he saved Peach from being kidnapped by Bowser. After realizing how strong Peach was, and remembering what Eleanor said before she died. King George decided to leave the kingdom to Peach, in realizing that she is now ready to fufill her royal duty. Relationships 'Queen Eleanor' Eleanor shared a very special romatic relationship with King George. The two were said to have been inseprarable, and were eternal soul mates. On the day of their anniversary, George gave Eleanor a white jewel that he found while gardening. She took a romatic interest in him due to his introverted and shy personality. She also thought that the gifts he constantly gave her were charming. She took the jewel and made it into a necklace. The two went on romantic walks through toad town and picnicks on Mushroom Beach (now known as Peach Beach) . Eventually, the two settled down, got married, and had two children together. 'Princess Peach' Peach shares a great relationship with her father. She highly admires him and respects him as a authority figure and being her father. He and Eleanor adored Peach and ignored their youngest daughter Logica, because of that he had a strained relationship with Logica. After Eleanor's passing, George became very overprotective of Peach and Logica, and even in his old age he still is overprotective. Even though he is still technically king of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach has taken over as primary monarch due to his old age. He now spends his time traveling Mushroom World, and sometimes visits the Mushroom Kingdom to check in on Peach and Logica. General Information 'Character Description ' King George also has some similar attributes to his daughters. George is a tall human (reaching almost 6 feet tall), one of the tallest males in Mario history. With large sky-blue eyes and light gray hair. In his youth, he had a very muscular physique, and even in older age he still has a brawny build. King George has a fair complexion like his daughters and wife. He has a long pointed nose that is defined by his stong facial structure. He has a prominent jaw line that makes him look more authoritive. He has a small smile that is said to be extremely kind and forgiving. George has thick dark grey eyebrows (brown in youth) that are much longer than other male characters in the Mario series. George currently has luxurious gray hair that has been complented by many people in the Mushroom Kingdom. He has large bangs that swoop out of his forehead with long sideburns that resembles Peach's. He also has short gray hair that stops at the back of his head. 'Clothing' As king, George wears a range of robes and royal shirts while in the Mushroom Kingdom. His most common, is his white shirt that is accentuated with a brown belt. He also wears gold shoulderpads with golden tassles on the ends of them. His white shirt also features a red collar and red cuffs on each sleeve. He wears black pants and golden shoes. During the winter, he wears a dark red robe over his clothes. Category:The Toadstool Family Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Royalty Category:Rickster1's Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Kings